Heart Breaks Always Lead to Something Better
by PaceysLilMcPhee
Summary: Rory/Tristan-Tristan learns that although his heart may break, he eventually will find that one person that is able to mend it.


"Heart Breaks Always Lead to Something Better"  
  
  
As Tristan stood holding Rory's books, he watched her kiss Dean. Watching them broke his heart. He had never felt like this about anyone before. Rory was special.  
After watching longer than he could bear, he walked over to them, doing his best to stand up straight and look tough.  
"Rory, you coming to class?" he asked as he eyed Dean. Dean eyed him back  
Rory took no notice. "Uh, yeah. I am." She looked at Dean and smiled. "See you later?"  
"I'll come pick you up," Dean said smiling back.  
"How nice of you. I'll take you up on that offer because it sounds much better than taking the bus," Rory said. Then she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed Dean on the cheek. It was making Tristan sick but he tried not to show it.  
Rory glanced at Tristan and then they began walking back towards the school together.  
"Um, I can take my books," Rory said.  
"It's okay, I've got them," Tristan insisted.  
Rory smiled slightly and thanked him. Even just that small smile of hers directed towards him made him happy.  
They walked into class together and he placed her books on her desk. They both sat down and got organized as class began.  
Tristan starred at Rory for half of the class period until the teacher loudly crashed her chalk onto the chalk tray.  
"Here are the requirements for your history project. Please take them down as I work to assign you to partners," the teacher announced.  
Already behind, Tristan rushed to grab his pen to copy down the requirements and listen up for his partner to be announced.  
"Alexis and Jacklyn...Louise and Randall...Paris and Taylor...Rory and Tristan..."   
Tristan jerked his head up. He thought he may had misheard. He knew he hadn't though. He certainly wasn't upset however. The more time he got to spend with Rory, the better. The bell rang and he gathered his stuff together as Rory approached him.  
"It seems as though we're partners," she said.  
He nodded. "Yeah it seems so."  
They started walking out of the building but continued talking.  
"We should probably meet tomorrow to work on this project. We need to get started right away," Rory pointed out.  
"Okay, tomorrow it is then," Tristan agreed.  
"At the library?"  
"At the library."  
"Okay then," Rory said smiling.  
They stood next to each other in silence before Rory spoke up," I'm sorry that thing with Paris didn't work out you know."  
"Yeah," was all he said.  
"I'm sure you'll find someone though. Someone you really like. Someone with a lot more substance than Summer."  
"Uh huh," Tristan said looking at Rory. Rory looked back and suddenly Tristan was looking straight into her eyes. She smiled again and Tristan couldn't help it. He kissed her.  
Just as he realized what he was doing, Rory pulled away. She looked at him with a look of confusion and accusation before taking her eyes off him and placing them on someone behind him. That person was Dean. Tristan turned around to see Dean standing about fifteen feet from him.  
"You know, I thought you were sincere earlier Rory. I guess I was wrong," he said. Then he looked angrily at Tristan before turning to head back to his car.  
"Dean! I didn't...he just kissed me! I never said I wanted him to!" Rory said as she ran to catch up to him.  
And Tristan's heart broke for the second time that day.  
  
The next day Tristan walked into the library not sure exactly what to expect. He was surprised to see Rory sitting at a table ready to start.  
"I didn't expect to see you here," Tristan said to Rory.  
"I don't back out of a commitment. Even if I am angry. Besides, I need this grade."  
"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for kissing you..."  
"Well you should. You know that Dean and I have been apart for awhile and that I've really missed him."  
"You didn't let me finish. I am sorry I messed things up between you and him. I didn't mean to. Really," he added when Rory gave him a look.  
"Well if you didn't want to mess up things between Dean and I, then why did you kiss me?"  
Tristan looked at Rory trying to see if she was serious. "Are you kidding? You just don't get it do you?"  
"Get what?" Rory asked genuinely confused.  
"Why do you think I kissed you? Twice. You yourself told me I should try a different type of girl, one that actually has brains. You're that girl," Tristan said relieved he had gotten that off his chest.  
After taking a moment to process that, Rory responded. "Me? I didn't mean me, I meant someone like Paris."  
"But I don't like Paris. I mean...not the way I like you."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Come on, I've given you plenty of hints," Tristan said taking a seat across from her.  
"Well what now?"  
"Now you should tell me how you feel," Tristan said.  
"I'm sorry," Rory said standing up obviously overwhelmed. "I um, think I have to go." Rory rushed to the exit, pushed the door open and began walking to her car. Tristan ran out to catch up with her.  
"Rory please," Tristan called as he ran to catch up to her.  
Rory turned around to face him. "Okay so maybe I've had a little crush on you."  
"I thought so," Tristan said grinning.  
"Don't get cocky. I said little."  
"But you do. Or you did."  
"Well I, I still do."  
Surprised, Tristan thought his jaw almost dropped to the ground. He leaned forward, tilted Rory's head up with his finger and kissed her again. And this time Rory didn't pull away.   



End file.
